The Musician
by FloatingPens
Summary: Rebel is a seemingly normal musician but after getting into a fight with Eustass Kid she winds up joining their crew and becoming their musician. Kid/OC
1. Chapter 1

Kid grinned as he finished another drink, slamming the empty mug on the table as he demanded another. He was feeling absolutely ecstatic right now. His bounty had just been raised to 100,000,000 beri and the rest of his crew members had been given their own as well, plus he had gotten to destroy and loot the three marine ships that had tried to capture them while on their way to the island.

He searched the bar trying to find a whore who could entertain him for the night. The bar was crowded but he could easily find women who looked like they could be a little fun in bed.

"Captain" Killer said, "Please be careful with who you choose to sleep with"

Kid looked over at his first mate, obviously confused by his statement, "What the fuck does that mean?"

"The women here seem to be fond of pick pocketing" Killer said

Kid laughed, "Let them steal from me! I'll just kill them and take it back!"

Killer sighed, he wasn't going to bother trying to convince his captain because he already knew he couldn't. Instead he turned his attention back to the musicians who had been playing before they had even arrived. He had ignored his crew mates beckons to find a woman for the night when they first arrived deciding that it'd be best if he babysat his captain. That way when he did pass out or wind up unconscious Killer wouldn't have to search the entire island to find him when they needed to leave.

"Where the fuck are you looking anyways?" Kid asked as he tried to find where his first mates gaze might be. It was impossible with that fucking mask of his. The musicians? Kid groaned, he wasn't surprised to find that Killer had taken an interest in them. He grinned as he noticed the female in the group.

"That one turn you on?" Kid asked

Killer shifted his gaze to the woman. He actually hadn't realized that she was there considering she was sitting on a bar stool behind two of the larger male musicians.

Kid looked the woman over, she wasn't too bad, not the best but far from the worst. Now that he looked her over though, it seemed like she stuck out from everybody else around her. Dark purple hair, brown eyes, and a smoking body.

"Oi!" Kid shouted, "Music whore!"

"captain-"

The violin stopped playing as the woman shifted her gaze away from her instrument and over to Kid. That smile she had on her face while she was playing had turned into a smirk, and her eyes seemed to be flickering.

"Can I help you?" She asked, "Tomato-san?"

Kid shot up from his seat knocking the table over in the process, "What was that?" He snarled

Before the woman even had a chance to reply the air started to crackle as metal objects started floating up in the air. The girls smirk didn't falter as the objects rose up into the air, even though it was obvious that they were all aiming at her. She quickly placed her violin back in its case and hoisted it over her shoulder.

"_Repel_" Kid said

The girl watched in awe as the objects went flying towards her, but didn't bother moving. Instead she held her palm up and grinned.

"_Pulse_"

Kid and Killer dodged as weapons and tables came flying back towards them and anybody else on their side of the bar. Even a few people had been knocked back by the invisible wave that ran through the bar.

"What the fuck was that?" Kid growled

"I can ask you the same thing!" She retorted

"You're a devil fruit user" Killer said

She smiled and nodded, "So is he"

"She might be dangerous" Killer warned as he pulled out his scythes.

"Dangerous?" She questioned, "I'm just a musician"

* * *

><p>The fight was inevitable after her tomato comment. Killer knew his captain was going to kill the girl but she was putting up a hell of a fight for an ordinary person, well, ordinary person with a devil fruits ability. She also seemed to be entertaining Kid even though she wasn't being used in the way his captain had first anticipated.<p>

Kid grinned as his giant metal arm smashed into the girl from the side sending her flying into a nearby building. Whatever her ability was it wasn't strong enough to break apart his arm when it was like that.

She slowly slid down the wall her body going limp. Bruises were already forming on her body, which was in an extreme amount of pain from being hit with that giant fucking arm of his for the part few hours. Red and black blotches were also starting to invade her vision as everything started to blur together.

Kid on the other hand was in almost perfect shape. One of her attacks had hit him, but all it managed to do was dislocate his left shoulder which he could easily pop back into place later.

"Pirates always cause so much trouble" The girl said sat against the building.

Kid glared at the girl, "Don't compare me to any other weaklings you managed to beat"

She raised an eyebrow, "And just what makes you different from them?"

"They had weak ambition of they got beaten by somebody like you" He said, "I don't plan on letting some weak whore keep me from one piece like they did"

"One piece?" She questioned

Most of the other pirates who visited the bar had no intention of finding one piece, most of them claimed it was fake. She smiled, it was a relief to hear that somebody still believed it existed. Not just her.

"I wonder where it is?" She mumbled as everything went black.

* * *

><p>Killer watched as his captain stood in front of the unconscious girl. Mercy wasn't in Kid's vocabulary and if he wanted to kill her now would be a good chance.<p>

"Captain?" Killer asked as he walked over to him, "Are you going to kill her?"


	2. Chapter 2

Killer sighed as he sat in the infirmary and watched the sleeping woman. He had fallowed Kid's orders as always and brought her back to the ship but he did have questions about it. He'd never seen Kid spare a person before, so this was something completely new to him, as well as the rest of the crew.

"Killer, Kid's back from the island" Wire announced as he walked into the room, "He brought back supplies for the ship, we need to go load them on the ship"

Killer nodded and stood up.

"Will she wake up?" Wire asked

Killer shrugged, "Even if she does wake up she can't go anywhere"

* * *

><p>Opening her eyes and sitting up she scanned the room and took in her surroundings. Her head was throbbing and the last thing she could remember was getting punched into a wall by a giant metal arm.<p>

"A ship?" She questioned as she sat up in the bed, "Was I kidnapped?"

Swinging her legs over the bed she walked over to the window and looked out. The boat must have left the island only a few minutes ago because not only was it still in view but if she didn't have devil fruit abilities she could have swam back to it.

"I wonder if this is tomato's ship?"

"Captain Kid" A males voice corrected, causing her to jump

"What the hell?" She asked as she spun around on her heel, "You scared me!"

She recognized the man immediately as the same masked man that was with tomato the other night.

" The pirate who beat you is Eustass Kid, he's also this ship's captain" The man said

"Was the beating me part really necessary to add in?"

He nodded, "Stay here" He commented before leaving.

"Where else am I going to go?" She asked after he left the room.

Not even ten seconds later the red haired pirate walked into the room with the masked man fallowing after him.

The minute Kid walked into the room his eyes landed on the purple haired woman. Just like the other night she was staring at him like he was a normal person, not a hint of fear on her face. It pissed him off.

"What the hell do you look so happy for?" Kid asked

"Well I'm not dead" She said as a smile spread across her face, "I'm hungry though"

Kid twitched, and Killer shook his head. She didn't seem to have the ability to sense the danger in a situation.

"What makes you think I plan on feeding you?" Kid asked

She raised an eyebrow, "Did you save me just to starve me?"

"I decided that you're the ships musician" Kid said after a few minutes of silence.

"Hah?"

"You're our fucking musician now, got it?" Kid asked

"Why the hell would I wanna do that?"

* * *

><p>Killer stood between Kid and their newest member, restraining the two from fighting anymore. The infirmary had been destroyed, and the rest of the crew was now standing in the doorway waiting for another fight to break out.<p>

Kid exhaled and resisted the urge to push past his first mate and strangle the woman until she passed out again. He had already decided that she was going to become a part of his crew and he couldn't stand to fuck up the ship anymore than they just had because he was the one who'd be fixing it.

"So the shouting we heard from the deck was right" Wire commented

"A new member" Heat said, "How unexpected"

Kid grinned and crossed his arms across his chest, "What's your name anyways?"

"You don't know her name yet?" Heat questioned

Kid shrugged, "Well what is it?"

"Rebel" She said, "Pleased to meet you"

* * *

><p>Rebel sighed and sat back on the bed in the infirmary as she fiddled with her violin. The room had pretty much been destroyed from her little argument with Kid earlier about why she should become their musician. Needless to say, she'd been convinced and beaten by him again. The door had almost been knocked completely off it's hinges, the window had a crack in it, most of the medical supplies were scattered across the floor, and the bed had been flipped across the room.<p>

"It's a good thing the case is so sturdy" She muttered as she placed her violin back in its case, "If not you probably would have gotten smashed"

Falling back on her bed Rebel shut her eyes and thought about the kid pirates. They were an interesting looking bunch but their captain stood out the most, Rebel just wasn't sure if it was because of his temper or because of his flashy fashion sense.

She smiled, even though pirates were assholes, they were also her favorite type of people.

_'How long has it been since I've been on a pirate ship?',_ Rebel thought to herself, _'Must be ten or eleven years now'_


	3. Chapter 3

Rebel sat out on the ships railing and played her violin as the ship sailed. So far the day had been fairly peaceful, no marine ships, clear water, and no arguments with Kid.

She smiled and glanced over at Kid, Killer, Heat, and Wire, who had been playing a game of cards for the past two hours or so. She didn't really understand how a game of cards could entertain them for so long, but then again, who was she to talk when she'd been playing the same song for the part two hours too.

* * *

><p>Kid frowned as he looked down at the cards in his hand, he'd lost every single game they'd played today.<p>

"Oh, you're in quite the pinch Captain" Rebel said from behind him, "Wonder if you'll be able to win?"

Kid grunted and ignored Rebel, not wanting to deal with her when he was already in a bad mood.

"There's a way to win, you know?" Rebel said, "If you get rid of that card"

Kid narrowed his eyes and glared down at his hand while Rebel propped her arm on his shoulder, shifting most of her weight onto him in the process.

"How the fuck is that going to help?" Kid asked

Rebel gave a small shrug, "Do you wanna win?"

* * *

><p>"An island without pirates?" Rebel questioned, "Does that really exist anymore?"<p>

Killer nodded, "The island has a lot of young navy officers in training, so pirates have just started to avoid it"

Kid grunted, "Fucking pansies"

"It seems pretty smart to me" Rebel stated, "To avoid that island if you're a pirate"

"Well, in the end it doesn't matter what you think" Kid said, "The log post is pointing there so we're going there"

Rebel sighed and nodded in agreement, she already knew she wouldn't be able to convince him otherwise.

"We do have to be careful when we dock the ship" Heat said, "If we're not they'll go after our ship and just trap us on the island"

"We'll also have to keep somebody on lookout when we're not here" Wire added

"Rebel can do that" Kid said

"Oi, wouldn't it make more sense for me to go into town and you stay here?" Rebel questioned

"How the hell does that make any sense?" Kid asked

"You're all well known pirates, I'm just an innocent girl who wound up here after sailing on a fishing boat" Rebel said

"Innocent my ass!" Kid shouted

"I am!" Rebel said as she crossed her arms over her chest

"Captain" Killer said, cutting into their argument, "I have to agree with Rebel here, this could be a good opportunity to get some information about the next few islands we could encounter"

Rebel smiled and stuck her tongue out, "Bleeh"

"What makes you so sure she'll stay out of trouble?" Heat asked, "After all, she's a part of our crew because of that bar fight"

Kid smirked, "She'll cause just as much trouble as I would"

"Maybe I'll cause toruble but I won't get caught, unlike you, Captain" Rebel muttered

Kid scoffed, "I've seen that ability of yous and it's pretty fucking noticeable"

"How about I show you how inconsipcious it can be, Captain?" Rebel thretened

"Enough" Killer said, interrupting the argument yet again, "I have a compromise"

* * *

><p>"Some fucking compromise" Rebel muttered as she walked between Kid and Killer.<p>

Kid had switched out his coat and obnoxious colored pants for jeans and a normal jacket and Killer had changed his shirt and grabbed a hat that covered up his mask.

"It looks like I'm in a hostage situation"

"Shut up and be happy I let you leave the ship" Kid barked

"It's mainly because of Killer that I left the ship" She muttered, ignoring the glare Kid sent her way.

Killer sighed and shook his head, he would have actually preferred letting Rebel go out on her own, but Kid wasn't willing to hear him out. He wanted to leave the ship, and Killer didn't have the authority to stop him, he was just glad that Kid had at least agreed to use some type of disguise.

"There are a lot of marines" Rebel said, "It seems like there are more marines than there are actual citizens"

"Probably because they've kicked most of them off" Kid said as he eyed out a few marines

Rebel nodded, "Well, I'm going to try to figure some things out about this island and the ones over"

"Don't get into a fight if you can't win, I don't want to have to save your ass" Kid said

"I'm not being babysat by Killer" Rebel said

"Babysi-"

"Don't cause too much trouble Killer, _Kid"_

* * *

><p>Killer and Kid watched from a distance as Rebel charmed the drunken marine. The man had both his arms on either side of her head while she kept her hand placed on his heart. She'd already lured the man out of the bar where all his buddies were, and they'd been talking for at least twenty minutes now.<p>

"What the fuck is taking so long?" Kid grumbled as he watched Rebel flash the man a smile

"She's probably trying to get as much information out of him as she can" Killer stated

Kid grunted, she was probably just enjoying the attention.

"Shouldn't take so long to get information from a drunk"

As if on cue Rebel let out a laugh and looked over in the general direction that Kid and Killer were watching from. Her eyes darted around as if she was trying to located them. She flashed Kid a small smile when she found him before turning her attention back to the marine.

"Just what the hell is she doing?" Kid asked

"Maybe she needs help getting away from him?" Killer questioned

Kid opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the sounds of the marine groaning. Both Killer and Kid looked over at the pair again, only to find the marine clutching his heart as he stumbled around before falling to the ground and going limp.

Rebel grinned and waved the two over, "Alright, we're good!"

"What the fuck took so long?" Kid asked as they made their way to Rebel

"It's not my fault" She defended, "All his information was coming out jumbled up because he was so drunk"

Kid scoffed, "Should have killed him earlier and got another one who wasn't drunk off his ass then"

"All of his friends would have been suspicious" Rebel defended

"Just what the hell did you do to him anyways?" Kid asked as he kicked the marines limp body, "Did you kill him?"

"Yeah, I figured it was easier than thinking of an excuse for having to go"

"What if he yelled?"Killer asked

Rebel smiled, "I knew he wouldn't, it's not like that was the first time I've done that"

"You killed before?" Kid asked as he arched an eyebrow

"You're not the first pirate I've been in a fight with" Rebel stated

"He's just the first that kidnapped you" Killer said

_'Well..not exactly'_ She thought to herself

"Sure"


	4. Chapter 4

"Why the hell am I cooking?" Rebel shouted, "I already did my job for the day"

Kid scoffed, "Your job? You'll do whatever the fuck I tell you to do"

_'I'll make sure to burn the hell out of your food then, asshole'_

"What did you find out anyways?" Killer asked as he sat down next to Kid, "The whole walk back to the ship you and Kid were too busy arguing to go over it"

Rebel sighed and turned the stove down, "The marine only had a few bits and pieces of useful information, he'd only arrived on the island a few months ago"

"So did you manage to get anything useful?" Kid asked

"That depends" Rebel said

"On what?" Kid questioned

"How much trouble you want to cause this island?"

* * *

><p>"Seems pretty stupid on the governments part" Heat said, "Only leaving twenty trained members here with over a hundred rookies in training"<p>

"I doubt they're worried about pirates at an island like this though" Killer commented

"Oi, Rebel" Kid said as he poked at his food, "What the hell is this?"

Rebel smiled and looked over at Kid, "What do you mean?"

"It's horrible"

"Mine is fine" Heat commented, earning the rest of the crews agreement

"I'm not eating this" Kid said as he glared down at the food

"You're acting like a kid, _Kid_"

"You little-"

"Aren't kids usually the little ones?"

"-bitch"

Kid slammed Rebels head down into her food, holding it down while she flailed and tried to pull her head away from the food.

"Can you suffocate on food?" Heat questioned

"Let's find out" Kid said, a smirk making its way onto his face.

"Kid, maybe you should let her up now" Killer suggested, "If you don't she might-"

Before Killer was able to finish his sentence Rebels hands slammed down on the table, and not a second later the table practically exploded.

"You almost killed me!" Rebel shouted at Kid, "What the hell!"

"I would have let you go once you stopped flailing" Kid said

"I WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD BY THEN"

"Actually you would have just lost consciousness" Wire said, earning a glare from Rebel.

"Stay out of it" Killer and Heat whispered

"See, you wouldn't have died" Kid said, the smirk still on his face

* * *

><p>"Rebel, don't you think you've helped out Kid enough?" Heat complained, "He's already beaten us three out of four games we've played"<p>

Rebel looked up from Kid's cards and shrugged. It'd become a normal thing for her to prop herself up against kid and help him out while they played. Despite how much they fought, which was often, they made a surprisingly good team when they cooperated. At least when it came to cards.

"Our captain is kind of like a child" Rebel said, her lips tugging upward into a smirk, "If we don't let him win he'll be mad"

Kid's triumphant smile quickly turned into a scowl.

"What the hell was that?" He questioned

Some voice in Rebels mind told her that Kid was giving her a chance to correct that sentence and avoid a fight, but she chose to ignore that voice.

"I didn't think you'd be hard of hearing, considering you're a kid"

Kid twitched and grabbed Rebel by the back of her shirt, "I'm older than you" He growled

"You're making such a mean face" Rebel said, "Is it past your bed time?"

Kid swung his arm back and sent Rebel flying into the ships mast.

"Captain, please don't damage the mast" Killer said, "If it gets damaged we're in trouble"

"Yeah Kid!" Rebel shouted, "Don't break the ship!"

Kid twitched, "Do you fucking want to get thrown overboard?"

Rebel sighed but chose not to retaliate. She didn't doubt that Kid would throw her overboard, and since she didn't know if these guys were good swimmers, she wasn't going to risk that.

* * *

><p>Rebel yawned and focused her eyes on the island they had explored earlier that day. For an island stocked with military personel, it had pretty low security.<p>

"Why was I stuck on lookout all night?" Rebel asked as she sunk back down against the ships mast

"Probably because your sass" Killer's familiar voice said

Rebel quickly looked over to Killer and gave him a smile, "I called Kid a tomato when I first met him" She stated, "Did you expect my sass to disappear just because I joined?"

"I suppose not" Killer said, "Has anybody come by the ship?"

Rebel let out another yawn, "Not a single person"

"Alright then, I'll take over" Killer said

Rebel nodded and looked over at him, "Ney, Killer, why do you wear a mask?"

Killer shrugged, "Go back to the infirmary and get some sleep"

Rebel frowned, "I wanna know why you wear a mask though!"

Killer sighed, "And I'd like to know how many people you've killed before you joined this crew and what devil fruit you ate"

"I'll tell you if you tell me" Avara said

"Then feel free to go first" Killer said, obviously trying to avoid the reasoning behind his mask.

"One or the other, I'm not telling you both" Rebel said

Killer looked back towards Rebel in surprise, he didn't actually expect her to go along with it. He did want to know about her killing history, but at the same time if he asked her and Kid wasn't here he'd probably have to retell the story. He sighed and decided to go with the easier answer.

"Your devil fruit?" He asked

She sighed, "I ate the doki doki no mi"

"Doki doki..beat?" Killer questioned, "How did you get a fruit in the first place?"

She shrugged, "Swiped it off a drunk pirate when I was younger. I was going to sell it and get some cash, but I wanted to see if it really tasted as bad as people made it out to be"

Killer nodded.

"So? What about your mask?" She asked

Killer sighed, "Go back to your room and get some sleep"

"That's not fair" Rebel muttered

Killer stayed silent for a while, "Too bad"

* * *

><p>"Oi, Killer, what's with this?" Kid asked<p>

Killer turned away from the island and looked over at Kid, who was standing next to the ships mast, where Rebel was fast asleep.

Killer sighed, "I told her to go back to the infirmary and sleep"

Kid grunted, the idiot couldn't even make it back to her room.

"Where there any problems?"

Killer shook his head, "According to Rebel it's been calm all night"

Kid nodded and looked back down at Rebel, who was still sleeping peacefully. He couldn't deny that she was a looker, but when she was asleep she didn't have her normal attractive appearance, it was just peace.

"I'm taking her back to her room" Kid said as he lifted Rebel up into his arms, "She's in the way if she stays here"

Killer nodded in agreement, "When you come back above deck I have some new information about her fruit that might interest you"

"When I get back" Kid confirmed as he headed off below deck.

..

..

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so this took a little while to get out, and I am very sorry about that. Anyways, here you guys go, I hope you like it. THank you for the reviews, they're always nice to read :D<strong>

**So the next chapter won't take as long to get out because I already have an idea for it, and it's going to be kind of actiony(This is a word now) and it'll have more Kid moments in it. So yeah. **

**Should be up in a week or so. **


	5. Chapter 5

**"**Rebel, it's time to wake up already" Killer said while he stood in the infirmary's doorway, "We're going out town"

Rebel groaned and rolled over in her bed, tangling herself up in her blankets even more than she already was.

"Why do we need to go to town?" She grumbled, "We went yesterday"

"Kid wants to destroy the marine base, so we're all going"

"This whole island is a marine base!"

"Yes"

"I don't want to destroy the island today" Rebel said as she sat up and looked over at Killer, "Can't we just wait till tomorrow?"

Killer sighed and opened his mouth to say something, but before he was able to get any words out Kid's shouts interrupted him.

"Killer! What the fuck is taking so long!"

Killer sighed and opened his mouth to reply only to be interrupted by Rebel this time, "Why do we have to destroy this place? Can't we just leave?"

"It's a fucking military island!" Kid shouted, "We're burning it to the ground!"

Rebel sighed and sat up in bed, "Go back above deck, I'll fallow you in a sec"

Killer nodded and left Rebel to herself. She shook her head and walked over to the pile of clothes that were living in the corner. Most of the clothes she'd been wearing were discarded items from some of the smaller members of the crew, but they were still large on her regardless.

"I miss having flattering clothes" She mumbled as she grabbed a pair of jeans.

* * *

><p>As always the island was peaceful. The few citizens that lived here kept to themselves and tried to avoid any military officers that were idly standing around just waiting for somebody to commit the smallest of crime so they could jump on them.<p>

"Man I'm so sick of this damn island!" A new recruit said, "Nothing ever happens!"

"What do you expect? It's not like pirates are stupid enough to come here"

"And the people who live here don't do anything anymore"

"I joined the military for action not fo-"

The young recruit stopped mid sentence as his sword and gun floated up into the air along with any other metal object that was nearby.

"What the fuck?!"

"You hear that Killer, these fuckers are just itching for a fight" Kid said, his voice dangerous, "Why don't we give them one"

* * *

><p>Rebel grunted as she repelled incoming bullets from herself and the rest of the crew. She hadn't fought much since Kid's stunt earlier, instead she'd been acting more of a shield.<p>

"Get the girl! She's the reason our bullets keep coming back!" One of the officers shouted

"Watch where you swing that thing! Almost hit me you asshole!" Rebel shouted as she ducked under a sword

"I was trying to you stupid pirate!" The man shouted back

"Well fuck off then!" Rebel shouted as she sent a punch flying right into the man's teeth, knocking him back into the crowd of marines surrounding them.

* * *

><p>"Captain, I've lost sight of Rebel" Killer said as he sliced through more of the soldiers in training<p>

Kid cursed and scanned through the crowd of soldiers. Before they'd even got off the ship he'd told Killer to keep an eye on her in case she fucked up and needed her ass saved, which she had, twice.

"Fucking idiot" Kid swore

"Who's a fucking idiot?"

"Where the fuck did you go?" Kid questioned

"It was hard to make a pathway back here" Rebel said, "I don't have brute force like you or scythes like Killer!"

"You could've blown them away!" Kid shouted

"I would've blown all of you away too then!" Rebel retorted

"They're firing another round" Wire shouted

"Repel!" "Pulse!"

"That was me!" Kid and rebel shouted in unison

* * *

><p>Kid sat silently while Heat finished stitching him up. The fight had taken a long enough time for the log post to set so now all they had to do was get some food so they could make it to the next island.<p>

"Kid" Rebel called out, "We're taking the food back to the ship, so don't take too long getting patched up!"

"Little bitch" Kid muttered

"I'm surprised at the lack of injuries she sustained" Heat said

"What do you mean?" Kid questioned, "She looks like she got a beating"

Heat nodded, "She did, but I thought it'd be more serious. I don't have to worry about patching her up to save her life"

"So she can handle getting beat up" Kid said, "All pirates can"

"She only just became a pirate though" Heat said as he finished the stitching along Kid's abdomen, "Up until now she was supposedly just a musician"

Kid grunted, "What a useful musician"

* * *

><p>Rebel smiled and sat out on the ship's deck, playing her violin while the rest of the crew went about their assigned jobs. She was hoping she'd be able to bother Kid about their attack on the island not going as planned but things had gone well, so she couldn't. She had to hand it to Kid in the end, though he was a hot headed idiot he at least had the strength to back it up plus he sometimes listened to his first mate.<p>

"You always play the same song" Killer commented as he passed by Rebel, "What is it?"

"Hmm..Don't know it's name" Rebel said, "I just heard it a lot while I was younger"

"You grew up around musicians?" Heat asked, chiming into the conversation

"Ah, let's not talk about my upbringing" Rebel said shrugging off the subject, "It's just another one of those boring stories"

_"Liar"_

"Play something else already" Kid shouted, "If you're not going to tell them what they want to know then change the fucking subject"

"Of course, Cap-tain~"

"Fucker" Kid muttered as he went back to steering the ship.

As much as Rebel annoyed him, and she did, Kid couldn't deny that he was curious about her as well. It's not like the crew shared their life stories or any of that shit, but they at least had an understanding of where everybody came from. The only thing they knew about Rebel was that she was a musician.

"Oi, Heat, you sewed up her injuries already?" Kid asked

Heat nodded, "She had the most injuries out of all of us, but she knows how to handle them"

Kid nodded and looked back over to Rebel, who must have felt his eyes on her because she looked back over at him with that innocent smile she always wore.

"Can I help you, Captain?"

"Yeah, play a better song"

She laughed, "I didn't know you were so picky about music"

"Don't try to piss me off" Kid warned, "I'm in a good mood and you don't want to be the one to ruin it"

"This isn't your good mood" Rebel said as she started playing her music again, "This is your content mood, but I won't ruin it for you" She paused, "For now"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this took so long to upload. I'll have the enxt chapter up within a week and a half, and there will actually be Kid moments, so yay!<strong>

**Thanks to the people who have reviewed!**


End file.
